


Home-cooked meal

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Comfort Food, Cooking, Gen, Gift Exchange, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: Peggy tries to make a nice meal after Jack's released from the hospital. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	Home-cooked meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).



> Treat for redrikki.

"Remind me why we're doing this, Peg?" Daniel says. She stops and tosses some vegetables in the cart. "Besides, I thought you couldn't cook." 

She chuckles, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Call it a lapse in judgement, I suppose. Don't worry. Ana taught me a simple recipe. So, it should be fine." Daniel nods, not entirely sure this is a good plan.

Last time Peggy attempted to cook, Jarvis had stormed off to check on Bernard after only five minutes. Not to mention the food was terrible. "It's not my fault Jarvis has more patience for the flamingo than me." She says. 

Daniel laughs and elbows her playfully. “Let’s save that debate for another time.” She rolls her eyes and they finish shopping before heading back to Howard’s. “Need any help?”

Peggy shakes her head and laughs, setting the groceries on the counter. “I haven’t even started yet. Does everyone really think I’m going to mess up that badly?” 

Daniel bites his lip nervously, trying to think of something to say. "Uh, little bit." 

"Then, no. Go make sure Howard doesn't blow anything up." Peggy says, shooing him out of the kitchen. He chuckles and heads to the lab to find Howard.

* * *

Peggy wasn’t sure where it had gone wrong. She had followed the recipe, but it still didn’t look right. “Bollocks." She opens the oven door and coughs, smoke billowing in the kitchen. 

"Miss Carter, what is-?  _ Oh. _ " Jarvis says. Peggy shuts the oven, a sheepish grin on her face. "I see it didn't go as planned." 

"I think it's okay. Just a little burned. Tell everyone the food is ready." Jarvis nods and walks out of the kitchen to corral everyone for dinner. 

"It might be a little burned." Peggy says as she sets the dish on the table. 

"That's more than a little, Marge." Jack says, laughing. She shoots him a glare and he glances down at the table. "Not wrong." He mumbles under his breath. 

They dish out the food and Jack takes a hesitant bite. "You should stick to taking lunch orders, not making them." 

Peggy frowns and rolls her eyes. "It can't be that bad! I followed the directions." She takes a bite and reaches for her glass of water. "Okay. I guess it is that bad." 

"Better luck next time, Peg." Howard chuckles. 

Jarvis gets up from his seat and takes the dish off the table. "Not to worry, Miss Carter. I prepared another dish should this happen." 

"Oh! Honestly…" She shakes her head and laughs. "Welcome home, Jack." They spend the rest of the night at Howard's, laughing and joking as one big dysfunctional family.


End file.
